


Breath

by Ziseos



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziseos/pseuds/Ziseos
Summary: Wrapped in the night, even the most unlikely lovers are able to express their love, their innermost feelings.
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 24





	Breath

I never thought I would see you like this.

I always believed you were a man of ice, that it was impossible to be able to read your mind and go beyond the few words that came out of your lips.

But then I understood … I saw a spark in your eyes, a spark that I also knew, the sparkle you can only find in the eyes of those who have seen things that have marked them deeply.

And I knew it, I felt it.

Now maybe I realize it even more, when I touch your bare back with my fingers, while I trace the lines of your tattoo with my fingertips.

I feel them, you know? The scars you tried to cover with ink can still be felt, especially by those with similar ones, who know how to recognize others.

You too touch my arm, and you feel that deep cut, covered in blue ink.

How many times have you asked me the meaning of that tattoo, and how many times have I asked the meaning of all those who run through your body.

I find all those designs that are meaningful to you make you even more charming.

Besides your eyes, of course.

I could stare into your steel- coloured eyes for hours, although I know it makes you feel strange that I can hold your gaze.

Who would have thought that I would lose my mind for a damned like you?

But basically we both are, right?

We are damned to carry burdens on our hearts that we did not want, responsibilities that we haven't chosen.

We are both intelligent enough to already know that, as much as we would like it, all this will not last much longer: our history is still immature, we have only begun to discover each other.

The moments we spend together, hidden by the darkness of the night, are the only ones we can have for ourselves.

You like the night, don't you ... Law?

It's nice to be able to say your name, when you spell mine, while we are lips to lips, breath to breath, and skin to skin.

I love your light perfume, your firm touch of how you hold me in your arms and how I can feel with you.

I do not know how long all this will continue to exist … but as long as there is even just a moment available for us to talk, to hold each other and to talk about our dreams, you must know that I will jealously safeguard it.

I did the same with that vivre card you gave me at Green Bit, and now that you've finally reached Zou safely, I can stop being afraid.

You are always in danger, we both know.

But if I don't run the risk of loving you now, even if I'm afraid, who else can I do it with?

I don't know ... it's not like me to say these things.

Once I was the cat, the cat thief, and it was I who stole from others.

Then you stole a part of me, and to be honest, I think I'm fine with that.

I know that you will keep it well, that it will be our treasure.

You are now sleeping by my side as your raven hair meets and mingles with mine.

I watch you breathe slowly, and I know you do it too with me sometimes, it calms me to see you like that.

I don't know what's going to happen from here on out, really ..

But I'm okay, just being here.

And together with you I'm not afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I translated this story from Italian to English, since I originally wrote it in my native language. Soooo excuse me in advance in case you found any grammar mistakes D:


End file.
